Accidents Happen
by NinjagoGirl01
Summary: Just six oneshots about injuries I got in real life. Rated T for blood
1. Chapter 1

Jay

"Hey are you guys ready yet?!" Jay was excited. He was getting ice skating lessons from Zane at the ice rink. He had been ice skating, but every time he set foot on the ice, he fell flat on his face.

"Almost, Jay." Zane was getting his jacket and skates, Kai was getting his winter coat, Cole was getting his hoody, and Lloyd was getting his fleece jacket and gloves.

"Okay," Cole said, "lets go."

"YES!" Jay ran out the door into the winter air. Had he realized how cold it was, he would've worn something warmer. He ran into New NinjaGo City's YMCA Ice Arena and laced into his skates...with the help of Zane. Zane glided gracefully onto the ice, while Jay stumbled in his skates.

"Okay, Jay, we are going to start with basic skating. Now, I want you to skate to me." Jay successfully skated to Zane, stumbling only twice.

"Now, skate back." Jay did that, and didn't stumble.

"I'm doing it!" He yelled. He skated from one end of the rink, to the other. Jay laughed and the other ninja cheered for him.

"Are you ready to try backwards?" Zane asked.

"Yeah!" Jay slowed to a stop near Zane. Zane skated and spoke.

"Okay, so, I want you to skate to the wall, and while you're skating..." He swiveled and faced Jay, "you turn your hips and you'll be skating backwards!"

"Ok..." Jay did what Zane said, but went to fast and didn't turn right. He fell and slammed his face into a pole.

"JAY!" Jay yelled when he saw blood covering the ice. His mouth tasted like metal.

"J-Jay I...I'm sorry! I didn't-" Zane slumped onto the ice. Cole, Kai, and arena workers rushed Jay to a sink located where hockey players enter. Lloyd put his hand on Zane's shoulder and called Nya.

~At the Dentist~

Jay sat in the chair while Nya looked at the x-rays with him.

"Do you see this right here?" Jay nodded, "These are your front teeth. The dentist said that they're hanging by a piece of your gums. They're going to have to sew your teeth back on." Nya explained. The dentist entered.

"Hello Jay. We're going to numb you up so we can sew your teeth back in your mouth. Now, this is going to pinch." Jay didn't flinch when he stuck the needle in his mouth. A numbing sensation came over Jay and before he knew it, the dentist was finished.

"Goodbye Jay!"

~Back on the newly built Bounty~

"Your back. Hey Jay, I think you should go talk to Zane. He's a nervous reck." Jay nodded and walked to their room, assuming Zane would be there.

"Zane?"

"J-Jay? Are you okay?! I-I'm so sorry! I should've known you weren't ready! It's so hard to do and-"

"Zane! I'm okay! It's not your fault. I'm a clumsy mess! You couldn't do anything to prevent it."

"...and how is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Just...come on! Lets go play video games and forget this ever happened." Zane smiled.

"I'll try..."


	2. Chapter 2

Cole

"Can we go now?"

"Jay, the car is already in motion."

"Oh..." Jay and Zane sat in the backseat, buckled up, and Cole and Kai sat in the front seat, unbuckled.

"I still don't know why we just can't take the bounty to the movies." Cole complained.

"Do you wanna have a bunch of fangirls attack us?" Kai asked.

"...good point..." The ninja were going to see a movie called "The Krypt" about some guy turning a robot girl evil and the girl kills everyone including the dude. It was some horror movie that they all agreed on. It was about an hour and a half drive since New NinjaGo City was so big, so they had to leave early.

Kai decided to play a game of punch buggy with Cole. The score was about even. Then Kai saw something around the corner and hit the brakes, hard.

"PUNCH BUGGY!" There was a cracking noise and when everyone looked over in Coles direction, he was holding his head and there was a crack in the windshield.

"Cole!"

"Cole! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"I-I'm okay, Kai. There's no blood." Cole was a strong young man. He didn't cry when he got his fingers slammed in the door ((I never got my fingers slammed in a door, just wanna make Cole seem tougher)).

"Please put your seatbelts on." Zane seemed squeamish. Kai and Cole quickly buckled up.

"...lets just get to the movies..."

A/N

I know this is a bit short, but it all happened fast in the car. And yes, I know crypt is spelled like krypt in the movie title. Should I put the windshield crack as the story cover?


	3. Chapter 3

Kai

"Kai would you quit playing that thing and help us?"

"Y-Yeah! Just gotta...finish this...level..." Kai just bought a DSI XL from his friend in Jamonakai Village and he has been playing it nonstop. Right now, he was on the mast, playing.

"KAI!"

"OKAY! Okay, I'm coming." He slid down the mast and walked down the stairs, but tripped. His foot bent forward making a "" shape. He yelped in pain when he hit the floor.

Breathing heavily and limping, he made his way to the game room where everyone was.

"Finally Kai." Kai did not respond, "Kai?" Everyone turned to face him and they saw him near tears. Kai fell to the floor. He couldn't stand anymore. It felt like his foot was broken, and it probably was ((that's what I thought, but my mom said it was most likely a fracture)).

Cole and Zane took him to their room and Zane wrapped a cloth bandage around his foot and placed an ice pack on it. Kai winced. Then Zane put a wet cloth on his head.

"We'll try this and see if it helps." Then Zane handed Kai his DSI, "To keep you busy."

A/N

GAH! Why does it always feel so short?! Anyway, this all happened, minus the part where Kai limped to everyone. It just hurt to much for me.

I'll be getting a picture of the windshield crack when it's light out. Right now it's 6:58


	4. Chapter 4

Zane

To get everyone into spirit for the upcoming holiday of Christmas, Nya decided that everyone should make sock snowmen. Nya got long socks from her drawer.

"Okay, so you take your sock, cut off the very top, fill it with rice, tie it once with a rubber band, add more rice, then close off the top with another rubber band. And you cut that part off too." Nya had to help them all, minus Zane, with their snowmen.

"What do we do now, sis?"

"Now you decorate with whatever you want! Buttons, jewels, eyes, you can even put a scarf on it!" So the boys got hot glue guns and started putting things on their snowmen.

"Lloyd you used all of the eyes!" Jay complained. Lloyd had made a monster snowman and glued a bunch of eyes to it.

"No I didn't! There's another bag in the kitchen!" Jay got up to get the other bag.

"Lloyd! I can't find it!"

"You aren't looking hard enough then!" Lloyd got up to help Jay.

"So...how long do we have to do this for?"

"Kai!" Nya rolled her eyes.

"I think it is rather fun, Kai."

"Thank you, Zane." Nya, Cole, and Zane laughed, which was probably not a good idea because Zane was holding a hot glue gun.

"GAH!" Zane got up and ran to the kitchen sink and turned on the cold water to soothe the burn he got. He then pulled the dried glue from his hand. It took off the top layer of his artificial skin.

"Zane, are you okay? You ran in here super fast." Jay said.

"I just...burned myself with one of the hot glue guns..." Zane was embarrassed. He was usually the safe one.

"Can I see?" Lloyd asked. Zane showed him and Jay.

"Ouch!" Jay exclaimed, "That had to hurt!" Zane wrapped his hand with a wet paper towel and they continued with their night. Nya helped Zane with the glue, though.

A/N  
Yes, this is the most recent of my injuries. And this was supposed to be the last chapter, but I was talking with my friend about...something...that I don't remember, and it reminded me of something I could use for Lloyd! Heheh...Oh! And who else can't wait for the eighteenth and the new song and GAH I JUST CAN'T WAIT!

~NinG


	5. Chapter 5

Lloyd

The ninja were going to a sci-fi convention and since they didn't have the bounty, they would have to stay at a hotel for the night. And this hotel just so happens to have a pool...

"WAHOO!" Jay yelled as he jumped into the deeper pool of the hotel. Zane sat on the edge with Nya, Cole was playing football with Lloyd in the shallow pool, and Kai was in the hot tub.

Zane and Nya were talking about Cyrus Borg and how he was helping to rebuild NinjaGo City, Kai was trying to keep his hair dry, Jay was pretending to be Jaws, and Cole and Lloyd were trying to make outrageous throws to each other.

"Ahh! Jay! You're so immature!" Nya yelled. Jay had just taken a "victim" and that victim was Nya. The three laughed.

"Okay, Lloyd! You have to catch it, climb to the top of the slide, and then throw it back!" Cole yelled.

"Got it!" Lloyd miraculously caught the football and started to climb up the slide. But, his fool slipped and he hit his head on the slide. It was hard enough that he passed out.

"Lloyd!" Kai jumped out of the hot tub and picked up Lloyd because he was closest.

"Lloyd? Lloyd!" Zane and Nya were desperately trying to revive him. Cole was just standing there, being shaken by Jay because he was too shocked with himself. It was a couple of minutes before he woke up.

"What happened?" The others relaxed.

"You were out for a whole two minutes!" Lloyd looked around.

"I don't think I like football anymore." Everyone laughed.

A/N  
Ahh! They always feel so short! Anyway my injuries are all real.

• I really ripped out my front teeth and got them sewn back in (in second grade)

• I really cracked a windshield with my head (and cried the rest of the way home, after an orthodontist appointment)

• I really fell off the stairs and hurt my foot (it was a few days before school started too)

• I really burned my hand with a hot glue gun (there is a scar and this is the most recent injury)

• I really smacked my head on a hotel slide (during a Girl Scout party, pretty sure I was knocked out cause I remember being at the slide, closing my eyes, and ending up at the edge of the pool)

My poor head...

~NinG


End file.
